Lily C. Sherbet
was the original leader of the Rune Angel Troupe, sporting dark blue hair. She is from the capital planet of NEUE, Seldar is a proud member of its distinguished knights. At first glance, she appears to be dressed like a young knight. Not surprisingly, she is also quite a skilled swordswoman, and is rarely, if ever, seen without a rapier in hand. Despite this outward appearance, she has quite a diligent personality. She is previously worked under Forte Stollen and Chitose Karasuma in the Imperial Training academy. In many ways, she is the successor to the Moon Angel Troupe's Forte Stollen, with whom she shares a teacher-student relationship. In battle, she pilots the new Emblem Frame Eagle Gazer. Appearance Under normal circumstances Lily wears her military uniform, which consists of a jacket-like top that bares her midriff and a skirt that's rather short; the outfit's color scheme is mainly the white, black, and gold combination with several blue elements. Her hair, which reaches her shoulders and hides her left eye, is dark blue, while her eyes are different colors as a result of being 'half-blood'; her right eye, the one she shows normally, is blue while her left eye is a hereditary red from her mother's side. History Early Life Lily's birth was a union between a pureblood Seldar knight Kruo Sherbet and the pureblood Red-Eye clan swordswoman Aila Caramel. While they had made a child, their marriage was considered "invalid" and "taboo" thus Lily adopted the last name of both her parents while abbreviating the other half of her lineage. Galaxy Angel II Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira Lily is introduced near the half-way point of the game where she returns from Seldar after its coup and rejoins the Rune Angel Wing. She is briefed what occurred prior to her arrival by Tact and is told that Kazuya was made the acting captain of the Rune Angel Wing. Realizing that she was not able to bond with Kazuya like the others, Lily takes a lesson from her seniors and decides to employ social "activities" to bring her and Kazuya up to speed. Following Ranpha and Milfie's example, Lily presents matching shirts for the two to wear and invites him to eat some sweets at the Tea Lounge. She then calls Kazuya to meet in the Park where she imitates Forte's trust exercise. Finally, she visits Kazuya in his room with an animal costume similar to Mint's and brings tea to drink. Peaceful tea time goes overboard when Lily tries to get the tea stalk to stand (a nod to Chitose) and Kazuya is forced to chug down tea until they get it right. To finish off training, Lily cleans his ears akin to Vanilla. At a point in the game, while the Luxiole undergoes repairs and resupply the Rune Angel Troupe are given leave on the resort planet Hokkori. Takuto gives Kazuya a specialty pass that gives the bearer free run of the pace. The wily commander, knowing full well the power of an Angel in love, bades him to sort out his feelings for his teammates and decide who the one he loves is. If the player spent time developing Lily and Kazuya's friendship, she will be one of the three Angel Troupe members to invite Kazuya to the resort planet. When Kazuya arrives at Lily's room, she appears pleased, but her mood turns sour when she realises Kazuya hasn't prepared for the trip yet. She orders him to get ready and get in touch with her when he's done. Once she reenters her room, Kazuya cheers that he has a date with a beauty like her, but the noise prompts Lily to open the door and bark at him to hurry up, sending him scurrying. During transport to the resort planet, Forte teases Kazuya about being able to take a vacation with a beautiful girl like Lily before dropping them off and heading on to Celdar for debriefing. Kazuya is stunned when he catches sight of Lily in a swimsuit, but wryly notes she still carried around a sword. He is then shocked to realise just how skimpy her swimsuit is (her reasoning being that less material means less restriction and maximum mobility). This does little to help Kazuya, who is so distracted by the sight of Lily's scantily clad body from behind that he requests that he be allowed to walk ahead of her. A puzzled Lily agrees, but wonders what is wrong with him. They encounter an ice cream vendor and, having never seen ice cream before as it is food from EDEN, decide to try some. Being natives of NEUE and unfamiliar with ice cream, they eat quickly when they realised the ice cream was melting. They then begin clutching their heads in pain as the inevitable brain freeze occurred. Not knowing what was happening, Lily wonders if they had been poisoned when the brain freeze wore off. Puzzled, both Kazuya and Lily agree ice cream is a terrifying food and resolve never to eat any unless they are together. They next encounter a photographer, who offers to take a holograph snap (a holographic 3d photograph) of them. They agree, but Kazuya becomes increasingly more uncomfortable as Lily holds him closer and closer so that both of them will fit in the holograph. After the session is over and the photographer informs them the holograph will be sent to the Luxiole, Kazuya notes that the holograph would help remind them of a memorable time. Following their encounter with the photographer, Kazuya and Lily next meet a watermelon vendor. Kazuya recalls hearing of a game in EDEN, where people would attempt to split a watermelon in two while blindfolded. Lily has also heard of the game and so they decide to purchase a watermelon to try it themselves. In lieu of a blindfold, they decide to use Lily's swordbelt and take turns attempting to slice the watermelon using Lily's sword. Kazuya tries first, but misses due to being distracted. Lily tries next, but Kazuya is again distracted by her physique and only snaps out of it when Lily asks what is wrong. Lily eventually slices the watermelon cleanly in two. Unfortunately, from force of habit she throws her scabbard away just before striking and the discarded scabbard knocks Kazuya out. By the time Kazuya recovers, the sun is setting and the watermelon too warm to enjoy. Making the most of the situation, the pair take the watermelon back with them to refrigerate and enjoy later. They are then treated to the majestic sight of the Luxiole appearing over the horizon. When they return to the ship, Apricot Sakuraba is helping with mail deliveries and hands them a package from the resort planet. Realising it contains the holograph snap, Kazuya accepts it. Lily asks if he really wants the holograph snap, which Kazuya interprets as a request to let her keep it instead. He tells her he doesn't really need it and she can keep it if she wants. While he is distracted by Rico accidentally tripping, Lily walks over to a garbage chute and dumps the package. In shock Kazuya asks what she threw down the chute and she informs him it was the holograph snap. Since he said he didn't need it and she had no use for it, she threw it away. Later on, Tact notices Kazuya's reactions are rather sluggish and wonders if anything was wrong. As he arrives, Lily makes a suggestion to Kazuya to get the team together for a teamwork building exercise. Kazuya bitterly asks if their trip together to Hokkori was also a teamwork building exercise, which an oblivious Lily confirms. An angry Kazuya then leaves, yelling at Lily when she attempts to go after him. A confused and surprised Lily wonders what happened, as she thought she and Kazuya were getting along rather well. Asking Tact for advice, she is then told to consider things from Kazuya's point of view. Lily then seeks Rico's advice, who tells her the same thing. Lily attempts to see things from the point of view of someone who hasn't always thought about training the way she has. She realises her constant reference to gatherings as teamwork exercises or training may have made it seem as though she only saw value in social activity as training, and inadvertently hurt Kazuya's feelings. Rico comments that that sort of thing would spoil an otherwise memorable time, prompting Lily to recall a similar thing Kazuya said back on Hokkori. To her horror, Lily realises that when she threw away the package containing the holograph snap, she was essentially telling Kazuya their time together meant nothing to her. Even Rico, who had thus far been encouraging her teammate, wondered if it were even possible to recover the relationship from such a blow. Steeling herself, Lily makes her way into the depths of the Luxiole and, with the help of the other Rune Angels (who are likewise disturbed by how depressed Kazuya was), finds the package. In the epilogue, Forte encounters Lily and Kazuya resting after training in the gym and she takes them both to Lunti's oden cart in the park. Mugen Kairo no Kagi In the 6 months that have passed, Lily has taken up Kazuya in training his physical prowess and began teaching him the basics of swordplay. While in the middle of training, Mimolette rushes in the training room and requests their help in getting Tequila out of a spell she cannot seem to get out of. Kazuya's attempts prove meaningless and Lily decides to use a previously unseen sword technique that breaks apart Tequila's shield. As with every chosen Angel, Lily and Kazuya share a hug and reminisce the events of Zettai Ryoiki no Tobira and how their feelings opened the Chrono Gate to ABSOLUTE. Lily's personal contribution to the fight against the Three Marquis takes place after the battle at Seldar. Lily happens upon Kelsie and Santa Rosa inside the Luxiole's Hangar and they present Lily with a particular heirloom sword of Seldar used to combat magic. The Three Marquis's cannon takes aim at the Luxiole and Lily is able to get to planetside to deliver a powerful slash to reduce the cannon's laser back to the Three Marquis's flagships. The shields are also taken down and Lily messages the Luxiole to fire upon the Three Marquis. In the waiting period after the Three Marquis are taken in by the Infinite Corridor, Lily reveals the unfortunate news that an arranged marriage has been set up for her with another noble family of Seldar. Kazuya and Lily are obviously against this but Lily's dedication to her planet's tradition proves tough to talk out. Lily is torn between her obvious feelings for Kazuya and her duty towards the future of her family. Tequila, Rico, and Natsume happen to overhear this through Mimolette and Tequila decides to help the couple out on their problems. Tequila gathers the rest of the Rune Angel Wing minus Kazuya to the Tea Lounge to discuss the plan to remind Lily how much Kazuya means to her by faking a breakup. While Lily is sulking in the Cafeteria, Rico and Mimolette converse rather loudly on an "unbelievable" topic on Kazuya and Lily approaches them to ask what exactly they are talking about. Rico and Mimolette quickly feign ignorance on the topic and the two exit the Cafetera, leaving Lily suspicious. Anise approaches the sulking Kazuya in the hallway and challenges him to a match of ping-pong. Nano-Nano (posing as Natsume) enters the cafeteria and announces to Lily that she will be taking Kazuya from her. Lily is confused at the statement and before she can question Natsume, she leaves the cafeteria and Lily gives chase. Lily encounters the regular Nano-Nano outside and she questions where Natsume has gone. In the recreation room, Anise wins the 30th match against Kazuya and the real Natsume enters and takes Kazuya away. Anise calls Roselle to proceed with the final phase of the plan. Nano-Nano stalls Lily and once Roselle enters the hallway, she runs off and leaves Roselle to Lily. Roselle states that he overheard something about Natsume and Lily questions where she went. Roselle responds that he saw Kazuya and Natsume at the Piloti and Lily plans to make her way there. Roselle stops her saying that it would be rude to interfere with a couple and Lily is stunned at the statement. Lily's insecurity gets the best of her and she rushes toward the Piloti as Roselle reminds her of their location. Lily rushes in between Natsume and Kazuya and separates them in the rare instance of her pulling out her sword against her fellow teammates. After asserting her ownership of Kazuya's undivided attention, Lily and Kazuya are told that everything was a ploy to help her set her feelings straight. The entirety of the Rune Angel Wing then sabotages Lily's fiance's visit to the Luxiole and Lily feigns herself as a merciless soldier and superior officer on board. The marriage is fully called off and Kazuya and Lily share a moment in the park to reaffirm their relationship. Eigou Kaiki no Toki Personality Serious and attentive, Lily is a strong young woman. A trained swordswoman from the planet Seldar (which is also the capital planet of the dimension NEUE), she nearly always carries her sword with her, even on vacation. She is a strong believer in teamwork and works hard to make sure the Rune Angel Wing functions as a smooth unit. Because of her upbringing, she views group activities as "social training" and has a distinct point of view. She uses simple expressions of "OK-da" and "NG-da" to denote approval or disapproval. She is very loyal, and a strong believer in protocol (as she addresses other characters by name and rank as much as possible, with the exception of Kazuya). She is also somewhat naive when it comes to certain aspects of social interaction due to her training. For example, she wears the skimpiest swimsuit of the Rune Angels (described by a horribly embarrassed Kazuya as little more than cloth and strings) because it offers her the most ease of movement. While this makes sense due to her knight's training, she seems oblivious of the effect the outfit has on Kazuya, who is driven to distraction by her shapely body. She appears to hold her commander Tact Meyers in high regard, based on her willingness to accept his judgement in putting relative newcomer Kazuya Shiranami in command of the Rune Angel Troupe. Lily is also a perfectionist. If she fails at a task will keep trying at it until she succeeds. While her tough exterior may not reveal this, Lily is extremely emotional and is prone to crying in times for great joy or sadness. Behind-the-scenes *In the post-game omake segment in Eigou Kaiki no Toki, Lily reveals she is an only child. ** The middle name Caramel comes from her mother while Sherbet comes from her father. * Lily is voiced by Erina Nakayama, who previously played Chitose in the musicals. *Lily's name comes from the confection caramel, and the frozen dessert sherbet. * Lily seems to enjoy fighting games and setting up dominoes. 1411285138326.jpg 1411285787330.jpg 1411284747393.jpg 1411284831042.jpg 1411284945673.jpg Eyecatch-Lily.png Screenshot (1097).png Screenshot (493).png Screenshot (1268).png Screenshot (1269).png Screenshot (1270).png Screenshot (1271).png Screenshot (1272).png Screenshot (1273).png Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Female Characters Category:Human